Because of You
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Sarah is a family friend and like a sister to the Torettos but when she gets mixed up with a guy from a rival team will Dom and the rest be able to save her? And is she falling for a blondie with blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only Sarah and Matt belong to me.**

**This was requested by slinky190 so I hope I did it justice. This is set after the first movie. Brian is no longer a cop, he lives at the fort and him and Mia never were together. Jesse lived but so did Johnny Tran. Jesse and Vince live in the house across the street. Any other information I think I cover in the story but if you have any questions feel free to ask! *Fast and Furious* will represent a break in time. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 1

It was yet another slow day at Toretto Café and while Mia casually flipped through a magazine behind the counter I decided to reorganize the chips because I just couldn't sit still any longer. I put my ear buds in my ears and turned up the music on my iPod bobbing my head along with the drums. Well, that didn't take long and I still had three hours left for my shift so I squeezed in behind Dom who was sitting in the small office going over paper work to grab paper towels and glass cleaner. He just shook his head at me with a small smirk playing on his lips as I snuck back out of the office singing into the paper towel roll as if it were a microphone.

Being an only child Dom and Mia Toretto were the closest thing to siblings I had. We have known each other since we were in diapers our parents also being close friends; so when mine decided they wanted to move out of state it was Dom that went with me to find an apartment after I refused to stay at the fort. He turned down the first five that I had showed him and finally agreed on the last one but came by the next day to install a deadbolt and a chain for extra security. Little does he know I hardly ever use them but at least his mind is at ease.

I finished two of the cooler doors and was about to start on the third when someone came up behind me and grabbed my sides. After letting out a blood curdling scream I spun around to see Leon trying to contain his laughter.

"Damn, baby girl, relax," he laughed throwing an arm around my shoulders as I tried to catch my breath.

"You should have let her go for a few more minutes, looked like she was really getting into the song, we could have gotten a free show with lunch," Vince smirked sitting down at the counter next to Brian.

"Ha ha," I mocked taking my ear buds out as my phone vibrated in my back pocket alerting me to a text message. I took it out and flipped it open seeing a message from my boyfriend of the last couple of months.

_Got invited to a party tonight on the east side. I'll pick you up at 8 at your place._

I sent a quick reply letting him know I would be ready and that I couldn't wait to see him later. I had just hit the send button when I saw Leon reading my message.

"What?" I sighed already knowing what was coming next.

"I'm telling you, Sarah, I don't like him," Leon replied with a head shake.

"Matt, Le, his name is Matt," I groaned walking behind the counter to help Mia get lunch together for the rest of the team. "Tell me again why he is such a horrible person?" Leon was silent as he took a seat at the counter and I gave him a pointed look waiting for him to continue. "Hmm?"

"Just a feeling," he mumbled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Thought it was Let that got these feelings," I replied as Letty shrugged and grabbed a soda out of the cooler for herself.

"I'd still like to meet him," Dom walked out of the backroom and kissed the back of my head. "There's some things we need to talk about."

"It's no wonder we have any boyfriends at all," Mia complained with a sigh. "Right, Sez?"

"Agreed," I nodded placing a plate in front of Leon and stealing a chip out of the bag he had opened before turning around to fix a plate for Brian. When I turned back around to set the plate in front of him I noticed his eyes already on me watching my every move. "Here you go no crust just the way you like it."

"Thanks, Sarah," he smiled holding my gaze a few seconds before I broke it walking around to the other side of the counter and stealing more chips out of Leon's bag.

"What, big boy, can't eat a sandwich with crust on it," Vince teased stuffing half of his own sandwich into his mouth.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend," Mia scrunched her nose up in disgust as he used the back of his hand to wipe away some of the mayonnaise that had gotten on his cheek.

"Wasn't there a girl in high school that would bring you some cupcake or brownie or something everyday?" I asked sitting down next to Leon and putting my legs across his lap.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, what was her name?" Mia nodded before answering, "Becca!"

"Right, Rebecca Cooper, the girl with too much junk it the trunk," I remembered. It was a shock she had been so into him, Vince was the only seventeen year old in the school that was scruffy enough to pass as a werewolf.

"Yeah, but she had a rack to match," Vince commented with a smirk before Jesse gave him a fist bump.

"You know you can make your own," Leon said as I took part of his sandwich.

"You're only going to eat half anyway," I mumbled through a full mouth.

"Barbeque tonight?" Jesse asked the group as a whole though his gaze was on Dom who would ultimately make the final decision.

"Sounds good," Dom gave a slight nod.

"Count me out," I spoke up snatching Leon's soda out of his hands and taking a sip earning me a playful shove. "Matt's picking me up at eight and I need to get ready beforehand."

"Ooo, where's he taking you?" Mia leaned over the counter in pure interest as Leon grabbed his soda back.

"Some party we were invited to," I shrugged not really knowing too many details myself but who wasn't down for a good party.

"Who's throwing it?" Dom questioned crossing his arms over his chest and I should have just kept my mouth shut but I was never good at keeping secrets.

"Dom we're not in high school anymore. I'm allowed to go to a party with my boyfriend and not ask for permission," I stated not backing down from the warning glare he was giving me.

"I'm kind of in the mood to party," Leon mentioned with a hinting voice.

"Oh, no," I pointed a finger at him, "don't you dare. Besides you don't know where it is."

"It's on the east side," Leon smiled smugly.

"Sez, I don't know if that's a good idea, the east side has some pretty sketchy neighborhoods," Dom cautioned.

"Would you guys relax," I loudly sighed. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"Fights, guns, murders, cops, drugs," Jesse rambled off as he picked at his sandwich but stopped when he realized I meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Well, drugs are the fun part," I winked earning a raised eyebrow from Dom. "Relax, baldy, it was just a joke."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're in high school anymore," Vince gave me a pointed look.

"I thought it was a hand rolled cigarette," I argued tossing a chip in his direction.

"What happened?" Brian asked curiously.

"Sez, got so high she was convinced she no longer had legs. So when I pulled her to her feet she started beating me, screaming that I had taken away her chance of becoming a ballerina," Vince reminisced as Dom and Mia laughed remembering the moment all too well.

"I think you'd make a great ballerina," Brian complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks," I couldn't help but blush as his piercing blue eyes bore into my own. I could have gotten lost in them when my phone rang breaking me out of my thoughts, pulling it out of my pocket and answering it without checking my called ID I held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah," Matt replied on the other line. It threw me off a little, usually he called me some nickname like beautiful or baby or even Sez like everyone else.

"Everything alright?" I questioned getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach as I got off my stool and walked out of the café so I could talk in private.

"Uh…yeah," he hesitantly answered not helping the feeling I had growing inside of me. "Can we meet up? There's something we should talk about."

"Well, I'll be here for a couple more hours but you are welcome to come here."

"No," he sharply answered before calming back down. "No, it's no big deal. I'll see you at your place later."

I went to say something when I noticed he had ended the call before I had a chance to.

***Fast and Furious***

The uneasy feeling was forgotten throughout the day as I finished my shift and went home to get ready for the party. I took a shower and wrapped a towel around me as I went through my closet looking for something to wear eventually deciding on a black mini-skirt and purple halter top. I straightened my hair, applied my make-up and added a few pieces of jewelry when I realized my black heels were at the Toretto's. I slipped into a pair of flip flops before speeding over to the fort.

"Mi, where's my heels with the silver buckle on the side?" I called out as I walked in the front door. I heard a whistle from the living room and I turned to see Leon and Jesse playing video games.

"Must be some party," Leon commented with a dramatic sigh. "Wish I could go to something like that."

"Knock it off," I groaned as Mia came out of the kitchen holding my heels. "Do I even want to know where they were?"

"Probably not," she laughed as I changed into them making me about an inch taller than I normally was.

"Alright, I have to go. Matt is picking me up in twenty minutes," I stated checking the clock in the hallway.

"And he can't pick you up here, why?" Leon questioned.

"Because you'd probably scare him away," I retorted.

"Not to mention Dom," Mia added.

I promised I would text when I got to the party to let them know there wasn't anything to worry about and nearly fell over as I ran down the front steps.

"Whoa," Brian caught me by the elbows to steady me.

"Thanks, I'm sorry," I apologized and found myself once again lost in his eyes. "Shit, I'm going to be late, I've got to go."

He let go of my arms but just before I got into my car he stopped me. "Hey, Sez?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful," he smiled before heading around to the back of the house where Dom was standing at the grill cleaning it off.

I was lost in a daydream as I drove back to my apartment, his words replaying in my head and giving me butterflies. I was still blushing and had a giddy smile on my face when Matt pulled in right behind me.

"You ready?" he asked not even bothering to get out of his car.

"Yup," I nodded, locking my car and sliding into his passenger seat. I leaned over to kiss him hello but he turned his head so I kissed his cheek instead. "Ok…" I mumbled the uneasy feeling coming back to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"Too late now," he stated coldly as we weaved in and out of traffic.

He was eerily quiet for the rest of the drive and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know why or not. When we arrived at the party I was surprised to see such a large beautiful mansion, usually the parties we went to were regular house parties.

"Nice place," I commented as we walked in.

"It's a friends," was his only reply before he left me in the standing in the doorway.

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Leon letting him know everything was fine and that I would see him tomorrow. I almost asked if he could come pick me up but thought otherwise, I was just over thinking things and there was no reason to worry him.

"Sarah?" a voice called out that I wasn't familiar with.

"That's me," I raised my hand slightly confused.

"Matt's waiting for you out back," the man told me pointing down a long corridor.

I thanked him before making my way outside, there were only a few people out there unlike the hundreds that were in the house and it only took me a few seconds to spot him.

"Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to," I said walking closer until the man he was talking to turned around and stopped me dead in my tracks. "Johnny?"

"I see my reputation proceeds me," he smirked raking his eyes up and down my body. "Seems there has been a little misunderstanding that we need to clear up."

"Misunderstanding?" I questioned angrily taking a step closer and that's when the guy on the other side of him pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"You've met Lance before, haven't you?" Johnny asked motioning to his cousin with the gun.

"How could I forget the snake skinned pants," I replied sarcastically earning me a backhand to the face. I was stunned to say the least but was more surprised when Matt didn't move to help me.

"I don't like when one of my own slums it with a slut that associates with the Torettos," Johnny continued and suddenly everything started to fit together like puzzle pieces like why Matt never came to the fort or the café. "Toretto and I had an agreement; he stays away, I stay away but yet here you are."

"I was invited," I argued with an outstretched hand in Matt's direction.

"I know," Johnny smiled in a way that made my stomach turned. That's when I realized it was all a setup. "See I found out about your little fling and demanded he end it. He refused at first but when you have oil pouring into your mouth it's kind of hard to say no." He stepped forward and hit me in the face hard enough to send me to the ground.

"Please, just let me go," I begged as he kicked me in the stomach a few times.

He hauled me to my feet gripping my arms tight enough that I could feel his finger nails digging into my skin, "If anyone one comes here to retaliate they won't be leaving alive. Understand?"

I nodded unable to get any words out of my mouth, he let go of my arms and gave me one more punch to the face before walking back into the party. Matt and Lance followed without a second hesitation or even a glance in my direction.

I pulled myself together the best I could and slipped my shoes off so I could run down the street. Once I was at the corner I pulled my cell phone out and called for a taxi to take me back to my apartment. The driver asked several times if I was alright but I just gave him a weak smile in response.

It was the first night I had ever felt the need to use the deadbolt and the chain on my door. I showered again hoping the feeling of disgust would be washed away but I was wrong. I spent the night on the couch with all the lights on and a baseball bat sitting next to me afraid of going to sleep. In the morning I sent Dom a text saying I wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be at the café today.

I was in the small kitchen about to make myself some tea when I heard my door handle being turned before the banging started. My breath caught in my throat and I found myself frozen in fear until I heard Leon's voice.

"Sarah?" he called through the door. I threw on a pair of oversized sunglasses before I undid the deadbolt and the chain to let him in. "Since when do you use the extra locks?"

"Watched a scary movie last night when I got home," I lied with a shrug.

"Mia sent me over with chicken noodle soup with extra noodles just the way you like it," he held up a brown paper bag before setting it in the kitchen. "So, you decide to go Hollywood?"

"What?" I questioned confused as I locked the door back up and slid the chain across.

"You're wearing sunglasses inside," he laughed throwing himself down on the couch. "Hangover that bad?"

"Yeah," I nodded taking a seat at the other end of the couch and pulling my bathrobe tighter around me.

"You ok?" he asked concerned sitting up a little trying to study my face.

Nervous that the sunglasses didn't complete cover my bruises I moved my hair so that most of it covered the side of my face. "Fine, just some stomach bug or something."

"You relocked the door," he pointed out moving a little closer to me. "Baby girl, what's going on?"

I knew I should keep my mouth shut, stay away from the team until my bruises healed and forget everything ever happened. So why I decided to tell Leon was beyond me. I pushed my hair behind my ears before slowly taking off my sunglasses revealing my black eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only Sarah and Matt belong to me.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited it means the world to me!**

Chapter 2

There was silence in the room for all about two seconds as Leon's eyes grew wide with shock and horror. I carelessly threw my sunglasses onto the coffee table almost regretting taking them off in the first place.

"What the hell happened?" Leon finally found his voice again.

"It's nothing," I replied a little too quickly as I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sarah!" He shouted making me jump slightly as I stood at the sink filling the tea pot with water.

"I fell at the party last night, it's not as bad as it looks, I must have had too much to drink," I tried to lie but my voice faltered a little and I could only pray he didn't pick up on it.

"Where was Matt?" Leon asked walking into the kitchen as well but I refused to turn around as I turn on the stove. "Hey, talk to me," he unknowingly grabbed my arm in the same spot where Johnny had left bruises so that I could face him. When I hissed in pain he instantly dropped his hand. "What? What's wrong?"

I hesitantly removed my bathrobe so I was standing there in sleep shorts and a tank top to show him the bruises I also had on my arms before gingerly rolling my shirt up and showing him the almost perfect boot shaped bruise on my stomach.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned with a mixed look of anger and sympathy.

"I…I don't know," I lied as my eyes started to water. I remembered everything clear as day but it was so horrible that I had I hard time believing I wasn't in some nightmare and would wake up at any second. I was also terrified that if I opened my mouth and told him what really happened that he would get hurt, or worse killed, and that was something I couldn't live with.

The tea pot whistled and I was such a nervous wreck that the noise made me jump in fear. Leon moved the pot before turning the burner off as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come here," he said softly pulling me into his chest as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I loved Leon, he was my best friend and I knew he would always be there for me but there was only one person who I knew would make me feel safe again.

"Can you take me to the fort?" I asked quietly. "I need to talk to Dom."

"Of course," he nodded lightly kissing me on the cheek.

I shuffled my way into the bedroom so I could change and found it more difficult than I thought to find clothes that would cover all my bruises. I finally settled on an over-sized 'DT Garage' button up and a pair of black sweat pants. When I came back out to the living room I noticed Leon had put away the soup he brought over and was now standing next to the couch with the bat in his hand.

"Did someone break in?" he questioned trying to figure out what happened.

All I could do was shake my head as I bit the side of my cheek to stop more tears from rolling down my cheeks. I grabbed my cell phone and keys to lock the door before walking with him out to his car. I was so out of it that it wasn't until we were almost to the garage that I realized we weren't heading towards the fort.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly starting to freak out. Everyone would be there and the second they saw me they would demand answers but it was those same answers that would put them in danger.

"You said you needed to talk to Dom, he's working on a Honda that just came in," Leon replied more than a little confused as to why I was acting this way.

"No!" I shouted causing him to look at me like I had six heads. "No, this was a mistake, just take me back home. Please, Le, please."

"Relax," he soothed putting his hand on my knee. "We won't go to the garage, we'll just go back to the fort, ok? No one is there; we'll have the place to ourselves."

As we headed towards the fort I went over every possible scenario that could happen if I told the team what happened and they retaliated. Every outcome was always filled with blood, tears and regret. It wasn't until Leon pulled into the driveway at the fort and I walked down the sidewalk that I saw Jesse's Jetta parked in his driveway across the street. Memories from last year came flooding back; the sound of the motorcycles speeding down the street, the sound of the bullets, Mia screaming, and Jesse lying in a pool of his own blood in the very spot I was standing at now.

I didn't even know I had started hyperventilating until Leon was crouched in front of me with his hands on either side of my face trying to get me to breathe.

"Oh, Le," I cried falling into his chest completely breaking down right there on the side walk in the middle of the day.

He automatically wrapped his arms around me, "Shh, it's ok baby girl." When I couldn't seem to stop crying he easily lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. "Sez, look at me," he almost pleaded as I clung to his jersey. "Baby, I need to know what happened."

"I'm sorry," I sat up a little and used the back of my hand to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"Sarah…" he sighed but I cut him off.

"I'm just over tired, didn't sleep last night," I answered half truthfully as I got off the couch and headed for the stairs. "I'm just going to go lie down."

I climbed the stairs and was about to go into Mia's room, where I always crashed when I spent the night, but instead found myself going into Dom's. It was a lot cleaner than I had expected and though I didn't really intend on sleeping I crawled into his bed and curled up with one of his pillows.

I had gotten in my fair number of fights during school, a great deal less than Letty but I knew how to hold my own. There were few things in life that truly scared me but for once in my life I was terrified. Dom had been the big brother I never wanted but always needed growing up. I could go to him with anything and everything and I knew he would take care of it no questions. I hardly ever took him up on his offer but there had been the rare occasion. He was my rock, my protector, and the only person that could make me feel completely safe. It always made brought a smile to my face when someone asked him if he had any siblings and he would tell them he had two younger sisters.

I looked around the room and remembered when it used to be his parent's room. Mia and I would sneak up here after Sunday dinner and ransack momma Toretto's clothes and jewelry. I was broken out of my memory when I heard the unmistakable sound of team's cars racing down the street. It was only mere seconds later that I heard boots thundering up the stairs.

"Sarah?" Dom called out with concern in his voice. It was then I knew Leon had called them. I didn't have time to answer as his door flew open and his eyes immediately landed on my bruised face. "Who…" He fumed but I cut him off as I launched myself from the bed into his arms seeking the comfort I so desperately craved. "Alright, I've got you," he sat down on the bed with me in his lap until I calmed down enough and moved to sit next to him. "Tell me what happened."

Those four little words made any lie I had come up with go right out the window as I sat there and told him everything that happened last night from how off Matt was acting when he picked me up, to Lance with the gun pointed at me, and Johnny beating me while Matt just stood there. I rolled up my sleeves showing him my arms before moving the bottom of my shirt and showing him my stomach as well.

This was all something he was too accustomed to, the fights, the guns and the rival gangs but this was my first time being involved and I was terrified. By the time I had finished he had gone eerily quiet, his jaw clenched in anger as he took short shallow breaths through his nose trying to contain his temper.

The second he got off the bed and stormed into the hallway I knew what he was going to do.

"Dom, no!" I shouted running after him. "Don't!"

"Why not?!" he turned his head to look at me as he started down the stairs. "He's not going to get away with this, no one hurts my family."

"Dom, please," I cried stumbling down the stairs after him, my tears blurring my vision but I had to stop him. "He said he'd kill you!" I screamed grabbing onto the railing so I wouldn't fall. "Please, Dom, I need you!"

Mia ran over and caught me just as I tripped on the last step, tears in her eyes matching my own. "Dom, please," Mia repeated sitting with me on the floor as we cried.

He kneeled down next to us and pulled us into his chest trying to console us. I could still feel the anger radiating off of him but I let out a small sigh of relief that I had somehow managed to keep in the house at least for now. When I looked up I noticed that the whole team was standing in the living room each with mixed expressions of anger and sorrow but it was Brian that my eyes landed on as he shifted the weight on his feet looking as if he was talking himself out of leaving. The look of guilt that was written all over his face was something that confused me and broke my heart all at the same time.

"Until we figure out what we are going to do, you're staying here," Dom announced standing up and helping Mia and I up off the floor. "I don't want you going anywhere alone even if it's just for a walk around the block I want you to take someone with you."

"Dom, I…" I went to argue but he just gave me a look saying this wasn't negotiable. "What about my things?"

"I can go over to your place and pack you a bag," Mia offered using the corner of her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"I'll go with you," Brian spoke up. "I'm assuming you'll want your car here."

"Thanks," I forced a smile and went to look for my keys when I realized I had no idea where they were until I saw Leon handing them over to Brian.

"Straight there and straight back, we don't know if he has anything else planned so we have to assume we are being watched," Dom said as Brian and Mia walked out the door.

I was a little shocked when Jesse pulled me into a tight hug. We were of course friends but the gesture had my heart swelling as he whispered in my ear, "it's ok to be scared."

"Thanks, Jess," I forced another smile as I hugged him back.

When he let go I swayed a little on my feet and he grabbed onto my elbow to steady me. "Hey, you alright?"

"When's the last time you ate?" Letty asked before I had a chance to answer.

With everything else going on I hadn't even thought about food and I tried to remember the last thing I had eaten. "Lunch," I replied before quietly adding, "yesterday."

"The last thing you ate was a half of a sandwich almost twenty four hours ago?!" Leon exclaimed in shock.

"I guess," I shrugged and without another word I was being led into the kitchen where Leon and Jesse were raiding the refrigerator while I sat at the small table with my back resting against the wall. I tried to look thankful as they set a ham sandwich, a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of grilled chicken in front of me. "I'm not Vince I couldn't eat all of this even if I hadn't eaten in a week!"

"Hey!" Vince protested walking into the kitchen and stealing a piece of chicken off the plate before leaning against the counter.

"Just being honest," I replied as Leon lifted me out of the chair and sat me in his lap as I picked at the spaghetti.

"You're going to want to eat that before you pass out, chica," Letty commented and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before taking large sarcastic bite successfully getting sauce all over my chin.

"Attractive," Vince chuckled as Jesse handed me a napkin but his laid back attitude wasn't fooling me. I could see behind the scruff, behind the defenses he put, and he was just as upset about this whole thing as Dom was.

"Just because Brian went to get your car doesn't mean I want you driving by yourself," Dom spoke up before turning to Letty and Vince. "When he gets back I want you to go over every inch of the car and make sure nothing's been tampered with."

They both agreed as I rested my head against Leon's shoulder the exhaustion finally catching up with me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in Leon's arms and was being carried down the stairs. He carefully laid me down in his bed and covered me with a sheet.

I thought I would have been able to fall back to sleep but the moment he was no longer next to me and halfway to the door the fear started to build inside of me again.

"Le," I called out stopping him from leaving. I hated how childish I sounded but I knew I needed the sleep to be able to function. "Can you stay?"

"I was just closing the door," he assured as he turned the lights off and laid down next to me wrapping a protective arm around my middle so that my back was flush with his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

As quick as the fear had built inside of me, it left, or so I thought. I dozed back off but it was anything but restful as I dreamt.

_I walked into DT Garage after closing the café up for the day. Everyone's car was still parked out front but my heart was instantly in my throat when I heard nothing but silence. Running through the door in hopes of this all being some big prank I had to stop short when I saw the blood. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth from being sick as I stared wide eyed as the scene in front of me. Vince, Jesse and Leon were face down in pools of their own blood on one side of the garage and Mia and Letty were huddled together on the other side looking as if they died trying to protect one another. Then there was Brian right in the middle with four bullets to the chest, his beautiful blue eyes still open but full of hate._

"_You did this," a voice came from behind me and I spun around to see Dom with a wrench in his hand._

"_What?" I squeaked out._

"_This is all your fault!" He yelled raising the wrench high above his head before swinging it down and connecting it with the side of my face._

"Baby girl…come on babe…Sarah!" Leon shook my shoulders snapping me out of my nightmare. Fresh tears poured down my cheeks as I shot up in bed trying to catch my breath. "Come here," Leon pulled me back down and into his chest. "You're ok, it was just a dream."

I laid there and tried to fall back to sleep but it was useless. Every time I closed my eyes the images from my dream popped back up. Leon's breathing evened out and I knew he had fallen back to sleep. Not wanting to disturb him I carefully crawled out of bed and headed upstairs to make a cup of tea.

The house was exceptionally quiet, everyone having gone to bed hours prior, but I was surprised when I got to the top of the stairs to see the light from the television illuminating the hallway.

"Everything alright?" Brian questioned as I peered into the living room.

"Can't sleep…nightmares…" I reluctantly admitted a bit shocked that I was being so honest with him usually it was only Dom that I couldn't keep secrets from.

"Want to join me?" he asked patting the couch cushion next to him.

"That'd be great," I gave him as half smile and sat down next to him tucking my legs underneath me. "What are we watching?"

"Varsity Blues," he answered and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What? It's the only thing that's on at this hour."

"Uh-huh," I nodded with a smirk and we fell into silence watching the movie until Brian spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"For what?" I questioned confused.

"About Johnny," he started until I cut him off.

"Bri…"

"No, if I had just taken him out after he shot Jesse this would have never been a problem. You would have never gotten hurt," he finished looking at me again with sad guilt filled eyes.

"You're not to blame, Brian, I am. I mean for weeks all I heard from Leon was how he didn't trust the guy and Dom constantly on my case about meeting him. I should have known something wasn't right…but…I didn't listen. This is my fault and now I've brought danger to my family…to you and that's not ok…" I confessed and I was surprised I had any tears left to cry but somehow there was more as they flowed down my cheeks.

"Hey," Brian threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "This is not your fault, at all, you hear me?" I nodded my head against his shoulder though I didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Everything will work for the best. You'll see."

I felt my eyelids start to droop and I thought about going back downstairs so I could sleep but found I was too comfortable where I was so I closed my eyes and fell asleep on Brian's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only Sarah and Matt belong to me.**

**Big shout out to slinky190 who I am writing this story for. She is seriously amazing at coming up with ideas for this story!**

**Again, I remind you, I know nothing about cars so if something isn't right I apologize!**

Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long I slept for but when I woke up I was alone on the couch with Dom watching over me from the doorway, his arms crossed and jaw set firmly.

"Morning," I muttered sitting myself up and wincing slightly as I felt a pain shoot through my stomach.

"You alright?" he stepped forward putting his hand on my shoulder to help me sit up straight. "We can take you to get checked out if you want."

"No, I'm fine. It's going to feel worse before it gets better, right?" I half smiled as he nodded and helped me into a standing position. "So, I'm pretty sure I wasn't sleeping alone last night..." I gave him a pointed look knowing he had something to do with it.

He rolled his eyes just like he did every time Mia or I asked something we should have already known the answer to. "I sent Brian out with Letty and Vince to check over your car in the garage. You were a little cozy on the couch, weren't you?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "he was being nice, Dom, and if you want me to be completely honest if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have fallen back to sleep at all."

"I'm still going to have a talk with him," he stated leading me into the kitchen where Mia was undoubtedly making breakfast though I didn't miss the sympathetic look that flashed through his eyes.

I slid into one of the chairs in the kitchen as Mia set a cup of tea in front of me but when I looked up to thank her she gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Sez," she started with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't," I cut her off putting my hand up to stop her. "I'm fine."

That was the thing I hated the most about bruises, no matter how you got them, they always looked worse before they got better. I also didn't want their sympathy. I didn't want to play victim and have everyone taking care of me. I considered everyone on the team my family but sitting in the kitchen with just Dom and Mia I had a hard time keeping my defenses up.

"Yeah?" Dom challenged sitting across from me and nodding a thank you to Mia as she poured him a cup as well. "Leon tells me you had a pretty rough night."

I sat there swirling the teabag around the cup by the string making small ripples in the water not confirming or denying his statement despite the fact that my silence said it all.

"Hey," Dom reached across the table and grabbed my hand to get my attention. "You ever have a hard time sleeping again I want you to come get me," he told me but when I didn't answer he gave my hand a light squeeze, "Sarah, I mean it."

"Sure thing," I replied hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"So, I figured we could have a movie marathon today," Mia spoke up in her normal bubbly tone trying to get the topic of conversation onto something happier. "We could start out with _When Harry Met Sally_ or maybe _Marley and Me_ and then there's always the classics like _Sleepless in Seattle_ or _The Notebook_."

Mia continued to ramble off a few more movie titles but I suddenly felt very claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on me, Dom was across from me still holding my hand in his own as he watched Mia with an smirk on his face for how animated she can be sometimes.

I was just about to say something the tension inside of me growing at an alarming rate when Vince, Letty and Brian came through the back door all with their own varying levels of greasiness.

"Checked the whole thing from top to bottom, every spark plug, belt and filter," Vince confirmed using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the oil from his hands. "Even had Jesse double check the computer wiring and everything is working good. Though…" Vince trailed off and turned his attention to me. "We need to have a little chat about how often you're supposed to change that oil of yours."

"Change it?" Letty scoffed leaning against the wall next to Dom. "There was barely anything left to change. You're lucky the whole engine didn't seize up. I can see it now, 'Let, come pick me up, my car died and oh yeah, don't tell Dom'."

Leon came down the stairs dressed and ready for the day, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken and apparently heard what Letty had said. "Damn, baby girl, what's kept you so busy that you couldn't bring the car by the garage for twenty minutes?"

I knew he was just teasing with me trying to make me smile, they all were in their own way but the already small kitchen seemed to be getting smaller by the second. I ripped my hand away from Dom's with such force I ended up knocking my tea over. The sound of the ceramic cup hitting the tiled floor snapped everyone's head in my direction all with looks of shock across their faces. All except Brian who seemed to be able to look not into my eyes but almost right through them to see what I was really going through.

I was usually able to take any joke that the team threw at me and there had certainly been worse ones than forgetting to get my oil changed but I was also usually not the one wrapped up in the threats or the one who got hurt when something went wrong. I didn't know how to deal with all of this but sitting here at the house watching movies all day and listening to the team try and get my mind off the constant loop it had been stuck on was the last thing I wanted to do.

"_Matt_," I almost literally spat his name, "has kept me so busy." Mia had grabbed a towel off the counter to start cleaning up the mess I made refusing to let me help when I offered.

"Why don't we go do something today," Brian suggested with a shrug in his generally laid back manner.

"Where?" Dom questioned looking as if he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Well, I have some supplies I have to get to make a display for my biology class next Thursday," Mia spoke up, "we could go to the mall and maybe get something to eat afterwards?"

"I don't know," Dom shook his head and I saw Leon cross his arms like he felt the same way.

"I'll go with them," Brian offered.

While they were still deciding what was the best to do that day I excused myself to go upstairs for a much needed shower and some time alone.

**General Point of View**

Leon waited until he heard the shower running to point a menacing finger at Brian. "You need to watch yourself. She's in no state of mind to have someone trying to take advantage of her and I'm warning you now, you hurt her in anyway at all, you'll have me to deal with."

Dom nodded along with what Leon was saying. Brian was a part of the team now but that didn't mean Dom wouldn't immediately cut ties with him if it meant protecting the girl he saw as a little sister.

"Whoa," Brian put his hands up innocently, "I'm just being nice, I didn't do anything."

"Keep it that way and I won't have to break your neck," Dom added.

Brian nodded as Mia mumbled to Letty, "And they wonder why we never bring guys home."

**Sarah's Point of View**

The shower was less than pleasurable or relaxing. Every time the water hit my stomach, arm or face it stung. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before making my way into Mia's room to get dressed. Shuffling through the bag she had packed for me I eventually found something to wear that covered not only my stomach but the bruises on my arms as well.

I really did want to get out of the house today but my face made me rethink my decision. I looked like a raccoon though the swelling had gone done a little. I tried to cover it with makeup the best I could before deciding that my sunglasses were going to be the best way to hide it.

By the time I came back downstairs I was surprised to see that everyone wasn't still in the kitchen and my confused look must have given me away.

"Vince, Letty and Leon left for the garage," Dom explained. "Mia is out back calling one of her classmates to make sure she gets everything she needs today and…Brian is waiting in his car outside. You can stay home, I can even stay with you if you want. There's not a lot of work at the garage right now so the guys can handle it."

"No, I think I can handle the mall," I rolled my eyes and tried to act like my normal self as I headed for the basement stairs. "I just need to grab my cell phone from Le's room and I'll be ready to go."

Compared to most guys Leon kept his room pretty organized so it didn't take me long to find my phone and I sent up a silent thank you that he had charged it overnight for me. I opened it to see a few missed calls from an unknown number and two text messages from Matt. I sat there for a minute unsure of what to do when I finally decided that reading the messages couldn't be harmful.

The first message read, _Call me, we need to talk_.

Without replying I went to the next message that read, _Damn it Sarah this is getting old answer your door._

I snapped my phone shut and sat down on Leon's bed trying to remember how to breathe. Matt had shown up at my house looking for me but why? What else could they do to me? I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that when Dom knocked on the door to get my attention I jumped at the noise.

"Jesus, Dom," I put my hand over my chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry thought you got lost down here," he took a step closer to me almost studying my face to see how I was really feeling. "You sure you don't want to stay here?"

The only thing I was one hundred percent sure about at this particular moment and that was I wanted this to be over with.

"Yeah," I stood up and shoved my phone in my back pocket.

He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on my head holding me close for a few seconds before whispering in my ear, "Be careful."

The ride to the mall was thankfully uneventful though every car that we passed on the road I made sure to check out the driver. There was even one point where a car with tinted windows was behind us and I was just about to tell Brian to drive faster when the car turned down a street.

"Ok, so this is everything I need," Mia smiled showing Brian and I the list she had made while she was waiting for me to get ready.

"You need eyeliner for your display?" I questioned reading over the list.

"No," she laughed, "that's for the races tonight."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say as she went into the craft store to start shopping with Brian following after her.

I had forgotten all about the races with everything that had happened in the last couple of days. I knew anyone of them would stay at the fort with me if I asked but this was the one night a week that they lived for and I wasn't about to take that away from them. Could I just go with them? Certainly, Tran wouldn't show up at the races, right? I mean him and Dom had some agreement or whatever. But what if he did? What if he showed up and someone got hurt because of me?

I hadn't even realized I was still standing in the same spot until Brian walked out of the store and motioned to a bench we could sit down on.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Brian nudged my knee with his own.

I was about to answer when I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out figuring it was Leon checking up on me but froze when I saw Matt's name again.

_I need to see you. Please. We need to talk. Meet me at Ronnie's in twenty minutes._

I snapped the phone shut and tried to look like I wasn't freaking out on the inside. Ronnie's wasn't only the restaurant we had our first date at but it was also the restaurant that was in the mall. He was coming here, if he wasn't here already. Would he be alone? Would he try to hurt Brian or Mia?

Mia came out of the craft store with a couple of bags and a pen in her hand crossing off her list what she had just purchased. "Ok, all we need is eyeliner and maybe a new shirt or two and then we can grab lunch."

"You know, I think I have a brand new eyeliner at home you can have," I said wanting nothing more than to leave the mall and get as far away as possible.

"We're already here besides," she pulled out a credit card from her back pocket. "Dom is paying. So let's see how much damage we can cause."

"Ok," I nodded with a half smile and followed her to the next store avoiding the questioning looks I was getting from Brian. I hated how he seemed to be able to see through my lies.

After twenty minutes I was a complete mess on the inside and I kept having the feeling that someone was watching me. Was he following me?

"Swiping this card is exhausting," Mia teased as she wrapped the receipt around it before putting it back in her pocket. "How about some lunch?"

"I heard Ronnie's is supposed to be pretty good," Brian spoke up and to be honest I was surprised how laid back he was. If any of the other guys had come with us they would have been begging to go home a long time ago.

"Oh they are!" Mia agreed. "They make the most delicious grill food you will ever eat."

"Don't let Dom hear you say that," Brian joked before turning to say something to me but when he saw how I looked he walked closer and put a hand on my lower back. "Sarah? You alright? You're awfully pale."

"I don't feel so good," I half admitted ready to use any excuse I could to get out of the mall.

"Alright, let's get you home," Brian guided me out to the car his hand never leaving my lower back like he was scared I might fall over.

It wasn't until we were out it the parking lot that I saw Matt's car parked a few down from Brian's but the way the sun was hitting the windshield I couldn't see if anyone was in the car or not. The world started spinning around me before it all went black.

**General Point of View**

"Sarah!" Mia screamed in horror as she watched the girl fall over and Brian caught her just before she hit the ground.

"She's alright," Brian cradled her in his arms. "She just passed out."

They got her into the car with Mia sitting in the backseat with Sarah as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come on, Sez, wake up…please."

"She'll be alright, Mi," Brain reassured her as he sped back to the fort hiding his own worry for the girl in his backseat.

"Mmm," Sarah started to groan as she came around.

**Sarah's Point of View**

I peeled my eyes open and before I even had a second to figure out where I was Mia had me in her arms.

"I'm so happy you're ok," she cried in my ear. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"You gave us quite the scare," Brian commented glancing back to us in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Should have eaten breakfast."

We got home and noticed Dom sitting on the front steps with a beer in his hand. "How was shopping?"

"It was fine until," Brian started when Dom took in Mia's blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes a sure sign she had been crying.

"What happened?" He demanded getting up from his spot to meet us on the walkway.

"Well…in the parking lot…" Mia looked over to me and I prayed she wouldn't say anything. "There was a dead dog."

Dom shook his head and let out a long sigh. "You should be going to school to be a veterinarian."

When he had his back to us I looked over to Mia and mouthed a silent thank you. After she fed me a very hearty lunch I made my way down to Leon's bed to try and catch a few hours of sleep before the races that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with The Fast and the Furious only Sarah and Matt belong to me.**

Chapter 4

"Hey," Leon smiled apologetically as he closed his dresser drawer, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine," I sat myself up so I was leaning against the headboard. I watched him throw a clean jersey on and run some gel through his hair getting ready for the night.

He wiped the excess product off on his towel before coming to sit down next to me on the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok," I shrugged not liking the way he was staring at me like he knew something I didn't and was going to make small talk before he jumped right into it.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he pressed. Alright, so he definitely knew something and was trying to get me to come clean but exactly what he knew I wasn't so sure so again I just shrugged and waited for him to continue. There was no way I was going to chance saying something he knew nothing about. He let out a long breath, "baby girl, I can't help you unless you're honest with me."

"I've never lied to you, Le, ever," I stated honestly. Withholding information was different than flat out lying. If he asked me a direct question I would no doubt tell him the truth but I wasn't going to just offer up information, something Dom had taught me a long time ago.

"So Matt hasn't been trying to get in contact with you?" he questioned with the same knowing look and I cringed a little hoping he wouldn't be too mad at me. I needed him now probably more than ever.

I was silent for a minute before mumbling, "Just a few texts."

"Damn it, Sez! Why didn't you tell me?!" Leon demanded and though I knew he was just worried about me his voice was thick with anger. "What did he say?"

"Nothing…Le, he can't hurt me through a text message," I tried to reason with him, not letting on how scared I really was. I didn't want his need to protect me to become greater than my need to have him next to me, no matter how selfish that might have been. If he went after Matt or any member in Tran's gang I didn't want to think about what could happen.

"Let me see them," he held his hand out for my phone which I handed over with a sigh. He wasn't demanding about it but I knew he was trying to keep his anger contained for my benefit. The ones from earlier had been deleted but apparently he had sent me more while I was sleeping. I watched as Leon's face become void of emotion as he scrolled from one text to another. "I need to show these to Dom, this is something that needs to be taken care of tonight, now. Not when races are over."

"No," I got off the bed looking at him like he had lost his mind. "This is the one night a week that Dom lives for. That Vince, Jesse, Letty and Brian live for. That _you_ live for! You're not canceling because of a fucking text message that means nothing! I won't let you."

I was breathing heavily as I finished my rant, my mind going in a million directions at once that it was hard to figure out which way was up. Leon's face was shed of the anger and replaced with sympathy as he got off the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Relax…just breathe."

I took a couple of deep breaths before pulling back a little to be able to look him in the eye. "We are going to go to the races tonight and we aren't going to tell Dom anything until afterwards. I am not having him distracted at those speeds. I won't be the reason he or anyone else on the team gets hurt. I won't, Le, I just won't."

"Baby girl," Leon sighed ready to argue until he was blue in the face.

"Please, Le, please…for me?" I knew adding the last part was low but I couldn't think about what would happen if they went after Tran and one of them got hurt, or worse. Leon, like Dom, was wrapped tightly around my finger and though I tried not to take advantage of it desperate times called for desperate measures.

Leon groaned as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fine. We go. But you stay by my side at all times, you hear me? I mean it Sarah, if I can't reach out and grab your hand you are too far."

"The skanks will love that," I teased trying to lighten the mood a little as I walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts.

Leon rolled his eyes that I was making jokes when something so serious was going down but I needed that relief. That moment of escape from reality even if was just for a few seconds. I pulled off my shirt and threw his on, tying it in the back so that it fit me better but I picked it purposefully so it could hide all of my bruises. After changing into my skinny jeans and a pair of heels I went upstairs and let Mia do my makeup to cover the bruises the best she could.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dom questioned as Mia and I came down the stairs ready to head out. I had seen that look in his eyes one too many times and knew I was going to have to fight my way out of the house.

"Uh," I looked at him then around the room where the rest of the team was waiting, "where we go every Saturday night."

"I told you that until this situation is resolved you are not to leave this house," Dom crossed his arms looking down at me. That look might have worked on Mia on occasion but I had never been afraid to tell him what was what and it had been one of the things Letty and I had bonded over.

"No," I corrected with a sarcastic smile, "You told me to be with someone at all times and I'm going with," I paused to look around the room again, "five people…well seven once Vince and Jess get here."

"I don't like it," Dom shook his head.

I glanced over to Letty looking for some backup. "She'll be fine with all of us there to watch out for her. What do you want to do? Leave her here alone?"

I knew I could count on Letty to have my back and gave her a wink when Dom wasn't paying attention.

"I'll stay with her," Brian offered taking a step forward.

As sweet as he was being I knew he said exactly the right thing as I saw Dom's eyebrow raise in question but before he had a chance to say anything Leon spoke up. "I already told her she could go."

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Dom demanded glaring at Leon with such force I thought he might actually knock him over without touching him.

"She asked me," Leon held his ground, never faltering under the heated stare as he threw one back. "You actually think I'd let something happen to her?"

Before Dom could answer or anyone else to speak up the front door opened and Vince and Jesse strolled through the door not sensing the tension in the room.

"We ready to head out?" Vince asked casually leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod as I walked out the front door and towards Leon's Skyline.

"She's coming tonight?!" I heard Vince ask Dom in shock and I had to bite my bottom lip as Dom just grunted in response.

Leon slipped into the front seat a few minutes later and we were off. I turned on the radio to block out the silence that had fallen over us. I knew he was upset with the texts I had received and was even angrier that I was keeping it a secret but I also knew a big part of him was still uneasy about letting me come to the races.

We were just pulling up to the warehouses when he turned the music down. "After races, win or lose, party or not, you need to tell Dom about the texts," his eyes never leaving the road in front of him. Dom's accusation whether audible or not had rattled him.

"They are just texts…words on a screen. I'm not a glass house that someone is throwing rocks at. Words aren't going to hurt me," I tried to reason but it was no use and his mind had already been set. I sighed and glanced out my window. "Le, I know you'd never let anything happen to me. No matter what anyone else might say." He flashed me one of his famous smiles before parking the car and walking around to open the door for me. "Oh, the service," I teased.

"I told you, you're to stay close tonight," he replied scanning the crowd as if to check that he didn't see anyone from Tran's gang.

I got out of the car and intertwined our fingers as he held my hand and held onto his arm with my free hand. Vince and Jesse had gone over with Dom to talk to Hector about how it was going to go down tonight while Letty followed after to keep away the racer chasers. Mia quickly found some friends and chatted animatedly like she always did when she was excited about something.

Leon walked around a little checking out a newbie that also had a Skyline. Brian had made his way over curious about the car as well and all three men started talking about the modifications that the car had gone through. I barely paid attention to what was being said, I liked to drive fast and growing up with the Torettos I was used to the race scene but I couldn't have even told you how to change an air filter.

Vince had showed me how to change a flat tire after I had called him one day as I was stuck on the side of the highway. Dom had tried to teach Mia and me all about the inner workings of an engine though Mia had fallen asleep halfway through as I counted the dust particles in the air. Letty didn't even bother with trying to teach me anything which I was grateful for and then there was Leon who I would just hand my keys over and tell him what needed to be fixed.

Being at the races wasn't as bad at I thought. I could probably count on one hand the amount of times Tran had actually shown up and let Leon's hand go feeling safe with him and Brian right there.

"Sarah!" A familiar voice called out and I turned to see Andrea a friend from high school. Leon glanced over to see who had called out my name but went back to talking about the car once he saw who it was.

"What's going on?" I smiled hugging her lightly before we started catching it up on what we had been doing since we graduated.

I hadn't even realized we had been moved off to the side by the crowd until I turned to look for Leon and he wasn't where I expected him to be. I told Andrea I would talk with her later as I tried not to panic. He wouldn't have gone far. But why couldn't I find him? While scanning the many faces, some I knew and some were strangers, I saw the once face I had been dreading. There he was. Matt was at the races. My heart beat hard against my chest while my feet were frozen in their spot out of fear.

I loudly gasped when I felt someone put their hand on my lower back until I realized it was Leon and I instantly clung to him. There were so many emotions running through me at that moment that I actually felt sick. I was relieved he had found me, shocked that Matt was actually here and terrified that something was about to go down.

"Yeah, I know, you missed me," he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me thinking I had been messing around but when a tear escaped any amusement in his voice had disappeared. "What is it? Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Le, he's…he's here…Matt's here."

I felt Leon's whole body stiffen as the words left my mouth. "Where?" When I didn't answer he pulled me away from him and held me by my shoulders. "Sarah, where is he?" Instead of answering I glanced in the direction that I had last seen him and Leon followed my line of sight. "Which one?" He questioned seeing a couple of guys talking to a group of girls.

"We should leave," I whispered thinking again of all the things that could go wrong. "Leon, just take me home."

"The one with the black and blue shirt…that's him, isn't it?" He asked though I was pretty sure he already knew the answer as he let go of my shoulders and started to stalk over to Matt.

"Leon, no!" I shouted as I ran over and grabbed his arm trying as hard as I could to hold him back. "Please, I need you!"

He didn't even look me in the eye as he called Brian over. "Get her out of here."

"What's going on?" Brian questioned looking between Leon and me. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Brian," Leon snapped not wanting to sit around and play twenty questions. "Get her out of here. Now!"

As if a switch had been flipped Brian grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards his car.

"No," I struggled against him, "he's going to get hurt, please we have to stop him," I cried as I tried to get out of his grasp but he ended up grabbing me around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"Sarah, stop," Brian pleaded as he got me in his car and quickly sped away. I couldn't stop crying as the people behind us got smaller and smaller until we were back onto residential streets. "He'll be alright," Brian tried to assure me as the tears flowed down my face.

We drove for awhile until he brought me back to the fort. I always hated being at the house when no one was home it was eerily quiet. We sat on the couch much like the night before but this time his words or gentle touch weren't as comforting as I needed them to be.

My hands trembled with fear as I sat on the edge of the couch straining my ears, listening for the sound of the performance engines but again I was hit with deafening silence. Brian took my hand in his and pulled me to sit back further on the couch.

"I knew this would happen," I whispered before I turned to him with tears in my eyes. "Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't he of just killed me and be done with it?"

The sobs came harder at my confession. It was something I had been thinking about since it had all happened. Of course I didn't want to die but wouldn't that have been better than anyone else on the team?

"Don't say that," Brian took my face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Look at me, Sarah, don't you ever wish that he finished the job."

"But…" I went to argue but I was cut off as his lips came crashing onto mine and as quick as he started he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled letting go of my face and moving over on the couch so we were no longer touching. "I shouldn't have done that."

I didn't even have time to process the fact that he had just kissed me when I finally heard the sounds I had been waiting for. Leaving Brian on the couch I bounded out the front door in time to be picked up in a bear hug from Vince. The moment he set me down everyone had their chance to give me a hug before making their way into the house. My stomach dropped when two very important people hadn't greeted me.

"Guys, where's Dom and Le?" Everyone seemed to be having a silent conversation though no one answered. "Where the hell are they?!" I demanded the dread building quickly inside of me until I saw Dom's car speeding down the street and coming to a screeching halt in front of the house.

I let out a sigh of relief until I saw him supporting most of Leon's weight as he helped him into the house.

"Matt wasn't alone," Letty told me as gently as she could as Dom set Leon down on the couch while Mia started cleaning him up the best she could.

I locked eyes with Brian and I wasn't going to say anything until I heard Leon wince in pain as Mia touched around his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

That's when I lost it.

"I told you!" I screamed my anger directed at Brian though the rest of the team seemed shocked at my outburst. "I told you we shouldn't have left! I told you he was going to get hurt! I told you it should have been me!" The last part slipped out in my anger before I had a chance to stop it and suddenly all eyes were on me.

I slipped past Vince and Jesse who had been standing by the hallway and made it to the back porch before my legs gave out and I crumbled to the floor in heart wrenching sobs. I was only out there for a minute or two until someone came out and sat next to me.

"Baby girl, I don't know what I would have done if you never came home from that party. I'll take whatever he has to throw at me as long as it means you're safe," Leon pulled me into his side.

"I'm sorry, Le, I'm so sorry," I cried into his chest trying to be careful not to hurt him any worse.

I'll be alright," he promised placing a kiss on the top of my head.

Deep down I knew it was just the beginning and this was going to get worse before it got better.


End file.
